1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotation angle detecting unit that detects a rotation angle of a detection object.
2. Description of Related Art
A rotation angle detecting unit obtained as a result of molding an integrated circuit (IC) package, which includes a magnetism detecting element, in a covering member made of resin, is conventionally known (see, e.g., JP-A-2004-004114 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,407,543B1). The covering member is attached to a supporting body that rotatably supports a detection object. In this rotation angle detecting unit, the covering member and the IC package are integrally formed (resin-molded), so that a position of the magnetism detecting element is stabilized, and accuracy in detection of a rotation angle of the detection object is improved. However, when thermal stress is applied to the IC package due to a difference in linear expansion between the IC package and the resin of the covering member, there is a possibility that temperature characteristics of output of the magnetism detecting element may deteriorate. Moreover, when the IC package is molded in the covering member (at the time of production of the detecting unit), forming stress is applied to the IC package and the magnetism detecting element. For this reason, it is necessary to examine after the production whether the magnetism detecting element is damaged. As a result of this, costs for the examination will increase.
In a rotation angle detecting unit described in JP-A-H07-181192, an IC package is covered with an elastic body, and the IC package and the elastic body are molded in a covering member made of resin. Thus, in addition to the above-described problems, there is a problem that material costs and processing costs for the covering of the IC package with the elastic body will increase.